cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IdioticBaka1824
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:New Bitmap Image.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Random-storykeeper (talk) 10:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I was wondering why the Cave Story wiki is somewhat limited and I thought I might be able to contribute. We really need more members. don't we? By the way, are these talk pages somewhat like profile feeds? IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 13:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hazards Hey, welcome to the wiki. It's surprising to see a (somewhat) familiar user join in. Regarding your edit to the Death Spikes page: Lava has a different appearance from that of spikes, as well as the falling stalactites, so those two would be separate articles. We'll need some more hazard related pages to sustain a Hazard category anyways. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about why there were such few pages in that section. Are you sure Lava and falling stalactites should have separate pages? If so, then please do it yourself, I'm not experienced with editing the wiki. IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 13:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Try making them separate pages, then, if there's not enough content to add to them, we can merge all hazards into a list. It's just easier to merge separate pages into a list than it is to make a list separate articles. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. ::For the Hazards section, maybe we could add information about the 'You were never seen again...' text, or about drowning in water? -IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 20:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Headings When leaving talk page messages, please add a heading before you add text. This will help separate different topics from each other should another discussion start on the same page. I also see that you're trying to edit a lot around here...nice. I've been pre-occupied, both with school and another wiki, but I do check here regularly. I just haven't had much time to edit. Be sure to read the current forum discussion about unifying translations. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'll try to keep that in mind. Thank you. IdioticBaka1824 (talk) 19:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Replace If you are replacing an image of the same MIME type solely to improve the image's quality, please choose "Replace" from the dropdown Edit menu and upload a new version to the same name rather than a completely separate file altogether. In the long run, this will save you from having to manually change an image's URL if the image is being used on more than one page. You'll need to upload a separate file if the files have different MIME types, eg. you can't replace a GIF with a PNG image. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) All right, thanks for pointing this out. 22:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC)